User blog:魔法少女０３号機/Suggestions for a Hanayo 4 Snow-Moon-Wind-Fire deck.
Hello, everyone! I'm still relatively new to the game, so I do not fully undertand many of the game's advanced combos and techniques yet. After starting with an Aiyai deck in real life and performing disastrously with it due to me having a hard time understanding how that deck works, I've decided to switch to a Hanayo deck focusing on the new Hanayo 4 - Snow, Moon, Wind, and Fire. Here is my current deck recipe. If possible, I would like some suggestions on how to make this deck synergize better and perform better combos: LRIG Deck: 1x Hanayo Zero 1x Hanayo One 1x Hanayo Two - Hard Flame 1x Hanayo Three - Pure Love Fire 1x Hanayo Four - Snow, Moon, Wind, and Fire 1x Hanayo Five ARTS: 1x Phosphorescent Samsara 1x Back Against the Flame 1x Interwoven Fire and Fortune 1x Absolute Extinction SIGNI Deck: Level Four: 4x Adamasphere, Natural Pyroxene 4x Goldaura, Natural Pyroxene 4x Malachite, Natural Pyroxene Level Three: 4x Kakusen, Natural Stone 4x Chalco, Natural Stone Level Two: 4x Orichalcia, Natural Stone 4x Servant D2 Level One: 4x Servant 02 4x Carnelian, Natural Stone 4x Hareiga, Natural Stone Ideally, this deck will start out with Carnelian using her ACT ability to draw additional cards and Hareiga tanking the enemy's low-level SIGNI. Orichalcia is here to complement Adamasphere, Kakusen serves to be played on the center row for her Double Crush ability pressuring the opponent, and Chalco for her on-play banish and her deck-searcher life burst. The meat of the end game lies with Adamasphere's boosted banishing skill, Goldaura granting double crush and enemy Life Burst immunity, and Malachite providing double crush and immunity to card effects at her fully-powered state. To add further banishing power, I have added ARTS such as Back Against the Flame, Absolute Extinction, and Interwoven Fire and Fortune. Hanayo Four SMWF will also complement this strategy by either granting assassin to double crush SIGNIs or banishing enemy SIGNIs. For my finisher, I'm planning on pairing up Hanayo Five plus Phosphorescent Samsara at full power for absolute devastation. At the moment, I'm not running any spell cards, and outside of servants, all of my cards are red gem and ore SIGNIs. So far, I've noticed that this deck has amazing firepower. The only problem is, most of the time, I cannot generate Ener and hand size well, leaving me with barely any energy and/or cards in my hand. Also, I noticed that a lot of my final pushes are easily countered by enemy ARTS, and I have trouble actually landing them even with careful planning. That is why I'd like some suggestions on how to make this Hanayo Four - SMWF deck more effective and harder to counter. Lately, I've been thinking of putting SIGNIs like Amethyst and Hisui, along with spell cards like Gunsmoke Flame Aura and Fracturing Lust and ARTS like Rekindling Effort and Fiery Spring Landscape, but I'm not sure what to swap in or out, or how my Signi Level/Spell Card ratio should be. Category:Blog posts